


In the Forest

by tolieawake



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, One-Shot, PWP, Smut, explicit - Freeform, really - no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: A meeting between Sean and Nick, Captain and Grimm, in the forest.





	In the Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamRenhardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/gifts).



> It's TeamRenhardt's fault - as usual :)

There was dirt under his hands and in his hair. His jeans were tangled around his ankles – where they’d ended up when his belt broke. Breathing heavily, Nick twisted round to glare up at the man hovering over him.

 

Strong arm muscles held the Captain just above him, not quite touching. Renard glared back down at the grimm.

 

Nick snarled, tossing his head backwards, aiming for the Captain’s nose. Renard shifted, jerking out of the way. At the same time, his weight came down on Nick’s legs, crotch meeting Nick’s ass.

 

For a moment, both men froze.

 

Then they were moving once more – frenzied, grappling and tearing motions. Nick’s shirt flew off to one side. The Captain’s shirt hung gaping open, ripped down the middle, his pants split to the thighs.

 

Nick jerked upwards, lips crashing against Renard’s – all heat and force and a fight for dominance. Tongues twined, teeth nipped, Nick snarled into their kiss.

 

They rolled over – for a moment, Nick was on top. Then Renard. Nick.

 

Grinning, the grimm bit at the lips beneath his, lowering his crotch to drag along the Captain’s.

 

The world spun. Dirt in his hair, Nick glared up at Renard, who simply smirked back at him, before a large hand wrapped around his cock (and oh! Nick _knew_ he should have worn underwear that morning), while hungry lips claimed his own.

 

Groaning, Nick bucked up into that hand, those lips. He kicked his legs, trying to remove the jeans from his ankles – but it was no use.

 

The Captain drew back.

 

Whining, Nick surged up after him, only to find himself bodily lifted and spun. Hands coming out automatically, Nick caught himself on them as he was dropped back towards the ground. His hips were grabbed, fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises as they were dragged upwards.

 

Then there were teeth on his ass.

 

Crying out, Nick scrabbled at the ground beneath his fingers,  leaving furrows in the dirt. He jerked backwards, graceless and forceful.

 

Teeth bit into his flesh, worrying at it. He could feel his blood rising to the surface.

 

Then long fingers fitted over his cheeks, pulling them apart. A mouth pressed to his pucker. Nick keened.

 

Dirt crumbled beneath his fingers, his jeans dug harshly into his ankles where he strained to separate them, his cock hung hot and heavy beneath him, so engorged it was painful.

 

A finger entered him.  Pushing and twisting, just this side of burning. Nick pressed back into it, jerking as though trying to break it.

 

Another.

 

Then another.

 

His mouth hung open, working soundlessly, as his ass was stretched open. The ground beneath his fingers was broken and dug up. He wanted more.

 

The fingers were removed.

 

Jerking upright, Nick threw his head backwards. His back hit a firm chest, side of his head brushing past a firm jaw. Nick hissed in frustration.

 

Fingers tightened against his hips, lifting.

 

Nick’s hips were slammed down as something slammed up  _into_ him. Crying out – wordless, he bucked against  the body behind his own. 

 

Then he was falling once more, pressed back towards the earth as a strong body covered his own, bare skin against bare skin – burning where they met. 

 

Renard drew slowly back, before thrusting forward.

 

Again. And again. And again. And again.

 

Until Nick was writhing  in place, hands ripping up the dirt beneath them as he tried to find more purchase. To push back. Push harder. Faster. Just more!

 

“Please,” he gasped out.

 

Immediately, the Captain’s thrusts increased, in power and speed, until Nick was sliding across the forest floor from the force of them.

 

An exultant cry left his mouth as he pressed back,  ass clenching. He was being forced open, rammed into, claimed. 

 

T here was a shudder above him as Nick thrust back, squeezed and demanded. Teeth latched onto his shoulder, clamping down. Heat flooded him.

 

Shaking, Nick came, cum stripping the ground beneath him, sinking into the torn up dirt. Panting, he rested his weight against his hands, the Captain still warm and heavy over him and  _in_ him.

 

Slowly, Renard withdrew.

 

Nick turned around to face him.

 

Their eyes met. 

 

It was a long time before they returned from the forest.


End file.
